


It's Over

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You learn the truth about what they do. Needless to say, things don't turn out as expected.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	It's Over

You’ve just discovered that your two boyfriends were the serial killers who tortured and ripped apart your friends, and it was perfectly understandable for you to get angry over it… but they weren’t expecting you to get _this_ angry. Your eyes were sharper than the knives they used on their victims, staring back at them in silence. Your breathing was only getting louder as you tried your best to contain your rage inside your body, your fists clenching and your teeth grinding.

Stu had never seen you like this before, and he was so scared of losing you just because he was stupid enough to blurt out their killings the night before. He didn’t think. He really didn’t fucking think. He was such a moron for thinking you would found their passion funny, even maybe wanting to join them. How fucking deep was he in his fantasy to not see that you would _obviously_ be upset?

And frankly, if you leave them, he’s not sure Billy would ever forgive him for his mistake. Hell, he’s not sure how Billy’s feeling right about now, because the dark boy is only staring back at you with the same determination the blond is seeing in your eyes, only without the incredible amount of anger.

“ _You killed my friends._ ” Your body starts to tremble, but Stu can’t tell if it’s because of the anger, or the sadness. “ _You killed them!_ ”

“They were horrible to you.” Billy crosses his arms over his chest, his blank expression not showing his emotions. “You should thank us instead. I mean, I remember you saying the world might be a better place without them.”

“Shut up… Shut up…!” You grab your head and close your eyes sharp, panic grabbing your heart. “ _I swear if you say another word, I’ll leave…!_ ”

Stu’s eyes widen in fear and he takes a step towards you. “Babe…”

“ _ **No, don’t call me that.**_ ” You free your head as you squint your eyes at the blond, stepping back from him. “ _ **Don’t you**_ _ **dare**_ _ **call me that.**_ ”

He stops in his tracks. “What.. what do you mean?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You just said you kill people! And my friends! And you really think I would want to stay with you?”

Billy uncrosses his arms and he takes a step forward. “You’re not serious.”

“As serious as dead bodies can be.” You shake your head at them, tears peaking of the corner of your eyes. “ _It’s over, it’s done. Just leave it be._ ”

“No!” Stu tries to take a hold of you in desperation, but you avoid him by jumping on the side. “You can’t do that, babe. Please!”

“Oh, I’ll do more than that.” You give them a sarcastic smile despite your heart breaking at the situation. “I’m going to the police.”

The dark-haired boy’s expression seems to darken. “ **No, you won’t.** ”

You just stare back at him. “ _ **Watch me.**_ ”

You turn around and walk towards Stu’s house’s entrance, somehow believing that they won’t try to stop you, but you’re wrong. Stu manages to grab your arm and yanks you back towards him, making you scream in surprise, and you look back at him to see tears in his eyes. You ignore the hit your heart takes at the sight of him and you kick his leg, which makes him free your arm instantly. You don’t wait to run towards the exit, understanding now that they might actually kill you despite loving you.

But Billy swings a sculpture at your head before you can even reach the door and your body drops on the floor because of it, your eyes staying wide open as you stay motionless. Blood soon comes out from under your head, spreading on the wooden floor, and Stu already knows that you’re dead.

Billy drops the sculpture he was holding and knees down beside you, his pupils screaming instant regret. Stu cries from his place, not able to look away from the blood coming out of your head.

Guess it’s true that no horror villain can have a happy ending.


End file.
